What Bestfriends Do Differently
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: A series of related one-shots about about Adrian and Sydney.. Inspired from the theme "Friends Vs Best friends". Summary is crappy so read inside for the full summary. Story dedicated to all the members of the VAfamily!
1. Too Close For Comfort

**This is my first fanfiction including any of Richelle Mead's characters. It's just a series of Adrian and Sydney drabbles with the theme ****FRIENDS DO AND BESTFRIENDS…**** In this story, Adrian attends the same school as Sydney and they happen to be bestfriends…now :p …every chapter will have 2-3 drabbles..**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bloodlines.**

_Friends would knock at the front door; Bestfriends would walk right in and say I'm home…_

Sydney looked around her new apartment. It was perfectly neat and tidy obviously. One look at the clock told her that Brayden would arrive any minute since he was always early.

Sure enough, exactly two minutes later there was a knock on her door. Taking one last look in the mirror, Sydney opened the door with a smile.

'Hey Brayden,' greeted Sydney feeling slightly nervous since apart from Adrian and Eddie both of whom did not actually count in this case, she had not invited any boys to her apartment yet, 'Please come in.'

Brayden gave Sydney a polite nod before entering the apartment.

'Hmm.' Murmured Brayden glancing at the purple walls in her sitting room.

Sydney decided to ignore that sound which did nothing to ease her nerves as she sat down on the off white couch.

'Come. Sit.' Said Sydney to Brayden.

Brayden glanced at her momentarily then sat down at a respectable distance, still staring at the wall as if something confused him.

Sydney sighed.

'Is there something you have to say?' she asked trying to keep the annoyance she felt out of her voice.

'I am glad you asked.' Replied Brayden in a matter of fact tone, 'Tell me why would someone choose a shade of colour so unbalanced and ostentatious?'

Sydney's eyes widened but Brayden simply looked on as if he had not said anything which was impolite.

Sydney cleared her throat, unsure of how to reply. Actually the entire apartments colour scheme had been handled by Adrian who couldn't resist showing off his artistic abilities.

'Well,' said Sydney finally, 'I like it.'

'Well,' said Brayden in a tone similar to hers, 'I suppose our opinions do not quite match on this matter. Anyways-'

He smiled softly and leaned closer to Sydney who despite recognizing the gesture couldn't feel slightly less affectionate. But she shifted closer to Brayden as well.

THUD!

'I'm home!' came Adrian Ivashkov's voice, 'And I have hot wings!'

Sydney and Brayden sprang apart just as Adrian entered the room carrying a bucket of hot wings.

'Oh we have a visitor.' Said Adrian casually glancing at Brayden who sat as far as the couch would allow him since he was uncomfortable around "Sydney's brother".

Sydney rolled her eyes suppressing a groan.

'Hot wings Brandon?' asked Adrian messing up Braydon's name for the hundredth time.

'No thank you.' Replied Brayden coolly.

'Adrian,' said Sydney trying to keep from hissing, 'don't you have that thing to do?'

Adrian glanced at Sydney, an eyebrow arched.

'What thing?' asked Adrian.

Maybe she imagined it but Sydney thought she saw a glimmer of mischief in Adrian's eyes as he said that.

'Don't you have some place to be tonight?' she asked a bit more forcefully.

Adrian flopped on to the couch between Sydney and Brayden.

'Of course.' Said Adrian, 'This is some place. And I'm here aren't I?'

Then turning to Brayden, Adrian held out his piece of chicken.

'You have no idea what you are missing.' Said Adrian.

'You think?' thought Brayden dryly as Sydney avoided his eyes.

….

_Friends tell you not to do something stupid when drunk, Bestfriends will post security so that you don't get in to trouble..._

'Angeline,' groaned Sydney as Angeline set down her empty glass and giggled.

Sydney glanced around the room at the raging party, with drinks. Lots of them.

Leaning on Sydney and Eddie, she followed Jill towards the door.

'Ah ladies,' came an all too familiar voice, 'and Eddie, leaving already?'

'Go wait for me in the car.' Sydney told Jill who obeyed and Eddie followed, the she turned to Adrian, 'Of course not. How could we leave without saying goodbye to our host?'

Adrian bowed grinning devilishly and handed a full glass to Angeline who took it instantly.

'No!' cried Sydney taking away the glass and thrusting it at Adrian, 'No more. Look at her!'

'Fun police.' Muttered Angeline repeating the term she'd learned at school.

'You have school tomorrow!' cried Sydney glaring at Adrian who smiled lazily, 'how do you plan on dealing with that after all the drinking tonight?'

'Let's cross that bridge when we get to it Sweetheart.' Said Adrian, 'where is the perfect Hayden tonight?'

'Brayden.' said Sydney automatically, 'He's visiting a cousin in Jersey for a few days.'

Adrian frowned, a slight darkness appearing in his eyes as he remembered something.

'Um Adrian?' asked Sydney concerned now, 'You okay?'

And just as quick as the darkness came, it went away. Adrian gave her a wicked smile as he glanced at the party.

'Just an idea.' He said gazing at something.

Sydney followed his gaze which led to a pretty cheerleader who happened to have a boyfriend.

'You do realize she has a boyfriend and an overprotective older brother both of whom are here tonight.' Said Sydney casually.

'Ofcourse,' scoffed Adrian, 'my party, remember? Hey Angeline, drink up, you know we don't waste. Good night Sage. See you at school.'

Sydney groaned as he walked with purpose towards the cheerleader.

It would be so easy to just leave him to his fate. But Sydney knew that he was too drunk to work his compulsion if he got in to trouble.

'Come on!' she muttered to Angeline as she pulled her back inside.

'Hey Carl.' Said Sydney nearly shoving Angeline on to the cheerleader's brother, 'Meet Angeline. Both of you like to-um-drink. Have fun talking.'

As Sydney hurried away she made a mental note to keep an eye on the brother and Angeline. Adrian was using his killer smile on the cheerleader now. Sydney walked faster and smiled in relief as she saw the cheerleader's boyfriend.

''What the hell was his name?' she thought as she made her way towards him.

'Dr-Drake?' called Sydney uncertainly to the jock.

'Hey Sydney,' said the boyfriend smiling at her, 'You look good.'

'Come let's talk.' Said Sydney positioning both of them in the middle of the dance floor in such a way that while Sydney had a clear view of Adrian and Angeline, Drake had his back towards them.

'No.' said Drake, 'Let's dance!'

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her foreward.

'Oh no!' thought Sydney groaning mentally, 'Hands off me.'

Across the room Adrian glanced at Sydney and shot her a questioning look seeing her present company. Sydney returned his look with a desperate one of her own. Adrian couldn't help chuckling at Sydney's distraction tactics. She really needed a lesson or two from him.

'Okay so I'll get the notes to you tomorrow kay?' said the cheerleading smiling at Adrian.

'Thank you, Diana.' Said Adrian smiling at her.

'Give me a call to remind me.' Said Diana a suggestive look in her eyes.

'I'm sure you wont need it.' Replied Adrian charmingly, 'Excuse me. Hey Angeline!'

Angeline was starting to walk away with Diana' brother. Seeing Adrian release his victim, Sydney got the Jock to release her by a few simple words.

'Oh look Diana's heading this way.'

Quickly she walked towards Adrian who was holding up Angeline now.

'I hope you had fun.' Said Sydney sarcastically as Adrian and her made their way to Adrian's car.

'Sure did.' Replied Adrian with a wink.

….

**So that was it for this time. Please read and review all VAaddicts **


	2. Detension

**Hey peeps…thank you so so so much for the reviews on chapter 1 :) **** anyways without further ado.. Oh and Adrian is a moroi in this fic, not a human :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Vampire Academy or Bloodlines.**

_Friends will wait for you to finish detention, Best friends will get in to trouble and join you there…_

'Oh,' groaned Adrian putting his head on the table, 'It's days like these when things can only get less painful.'

Sydney allowed herself to smile sympathetically at Adrian whose hangover was ruining his day.

'Come on,' said Sydney standing up, 'we have English to get to.'

Adrian grimaced as he looked at Sydney.

'I think I'm going to sit this one out.' He muttered.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

'It's a class, Adrian,' said Sydney, 'not a football game. And besides-'

Before she could finish, Trey rushed towards them.

'Okay Sydney,' he breathed looking desperate, 'how much do you love me?'

'Excuse me?' cried Sydney her jaws dropping open

Adrian stood up as well, facing Trey.

'Yeah real subtle.' Said Adrian sarcastically as he walked away shaking his head.

'Oh not that,' said Trey impatiently, 'I need a huge favor and trust me I wouldn't be asking you this but it's not something I have a choice in because if I did I would never-'

'Trey,' said Sydney soothingly, 'breath. Tell me what you need.'

'I did not do that paper on Jane Eyre,' said Trey, 'I have had so much going on and wish I could tell you, but I cant. I just need your help because I cant afford to get in to any kind of trouble at school today. My dad would have a cow.'

Sydney sighed.

'Okay here's what we will do,' said Sydney thoughtfully, 'I will give you my paper on Jane Eyre-'

'No!' said Trey looking uncertain.

'Do you have a better idea?' asked Sydney raising an eyebrow, 'The class starts in five minutes.'

Trey remained silent.

Sydney handed him her paper.

'Trust me,' she said, 'besides, Ms. Levering likes me. She probably will let me go off with a warning.'

'If you say so.' Muttered Trey looking ashamed as he took the paper.

**Fifteen minutes later….**

'I'd hate to do this Miss. Sage,' said Ms. Levering, the English teacher with a grimace, 'but I have no choice but to give you detention. I can not show favoritism.'

Sydney's shoulders sagged as she ignored Trey's wistful, apologetic look.

'I understand Ms. Levering,' replied Sydney, the corners of her mouth pulling down, 'I am sorry.'

Adrian was watching Sydney with a small frown on his face. He glanced at his paper for a few seconds then he made an about face as he took out a pen.

'Mr. Ivashkov,' called Ms. Levering, 'Let's see your paper.'

Adrian had a strange expression on his face as he handed her the paper without a word.

Ms. Levering glanced at the paper, her expression turned confused then outraged.

She handed him the paper angrily.

'Read the few words that you have bothered to write which have nothing to do with the novel.' Ordered Ms. Levering glaring at Adrian.

Looking thoroughly unconcerned, Adrian walked to the front of the class and started to read.

Sydney frowned. She was sure she had seen Adrian working on the paper two days ago. And he had really been concentrating as far as she had seen.

The class waited for Adrian to read out.

'I love to party hardcore.' Read out Adrian, his face breaking in to a grin.

The whole class burst out laughing.

Sydney's jaws dropped open. She cold not believe Adrian had the nerve to do that. Oh wait, he was Adrian. Of course he had the nerve.

'Do I even have to tell you that you have to attend detention for a week?' asked Ms. Levering through gritted teeth.

Adrian flashed her a charming smile which softened her glare slightly.

'Of course not,' he replied, 'I got that.'

Sydney frowned. Adrian usually used compulsion to get out of detention.

**After school….**

Adrian grinned cockily as he sat down beside Sydney at detention.

'Not bad huh?' he asked her, 'I feel like a rebel.'

Sydney laughed softly.

'you are crazy.' She replied.

'Obviously.' Replied Adrian, 'Though I do believe it's an inherited trait.'

'So what happened back there?' asked Sydney raising an eyebrow.

Adrian shrugged.

'It's unfair for you to have all the fun in here.' Replied Adrian eyeing a hot brunette sitting beside him, 'Excuse me-'

Sydney rolled her eyes as she turned away from Adrian.

Her eyes fell on Adrian's backpack which was open revealing a blue folder.

Sydney pulled it out and flipped it open. Her eyes widened.

'You have the most beautiful eyes,' Adrian was saying to the brunette, 'they remind me of-'

WHHAAAM!

'Sage!' cried Adrian rubbing his shoulder where Sydney had hit him with the folder, 'What the hell?'

'YOU DID DO THE FRIGGIN PAPER ON JANE EYRE!' cried Sydney, 'IF YOU WANTED A TASTE OF DETENTION YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN YOUR PAPER TO TREY SO I WOULDN'T BE STUCK IN HERE!'

Adrian quietly looked at Sydney his expression unreadable. Then a devilish grin broke out on his face.

'Look at it this way, Sweetheart,' said Adrian thoughtfully, 'right now it's you and me against the world.'

'You. Are. Drunk.' Grumbled Sydney.

But Adrian's words caused a warm blush to creep up on her cheeks.

'Obviously!' scoffed Adrian, then grinned at Sydney knowing she could never stay mad at him.

The corners of Sydney's lips twitched as her lips broke in to a small smile.

…..

**So that was it for today…I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know. **** And if you have any best friend quotes like "friends would…but best friends…" then let me know **

**Until next time VAfamily 3**


	3. Carnival

**Hey guys…I am back with a new update **** thank you so so so much for all of your reviews ( KeepCalmAndDream, Marie, pixie's, Guests, spaztronaut, SprinklesOnLips, it makes sense in context) , and thank you to everyone who follows and has favorited this story…they are so inspiring… And for all of you who gave me best friend quotes thanks so much ^_^ …I will use them in the later chapters…**

**And to clear up any confusion, Adrian is Moroi over here… and this story is kind of AU so I can't exactly say where it is set (TIS, TGL etc), but it contains characters from all of the books... **** Now off to the story…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines. (*sigh*)  
**

…

_Friends will ask nicely for something, but Best friends will grab it and shout 'GIMME!'_

'Sage!' cried Adrian looking around his eyes wide, 'I have never felt like this before! What is this place?'

Sydney laughed at Adrian's excitement.

'It's a carnival.' She replied watching Adrian reveal his inner child, 'you like it, huh? I am surprised you haven't been to one before.'

'I never want to leave.' Stated Adrian solemnly, gaping at all the brilliant colours and stalls.

'Well lucky for you we just got here.' Replied Sydney glancing around, 'So I told Eddie we'd wait for him and Jil-hey!'

Adrian grabbed Sydney's arm and yanked her towards a stall.

'No way am I waiting.' Said Adrian stubbornly, 'They can find us.'

Sydney stumbled slightly as she followed him to a stall displaying various things.

'So where is Bradley?' asked Adrian picking up an eight ball from the display tray, 'The Mr. I-am-so-perfect-that-i-drool-over-myself.'

Sydney's enthusiasm faded as an unintended sigh escaped her lips. She'd hoped Adrian wouldn't hear it but the Moroi immediately put down the eight ball and looked at her.

'Ok.' muttered Adrian rolling his eyes, 'fine he's not that thing i just said even though he is.'

When Sydney just shrugged Adrian looked at her properly.

'Spill it, Sage.' Said Adrian his green eyes full of concern, 'What happened?'

Sydney shrugged again.

'Nothing really.' She replied averting her eyes from the intensity of Adrian's.

Adrian cursed under his breath.

'He broke up with you!' Exclaimed Adrian frowning, 'that basta-'

'No!' cried Sydney, 'Not yet at least! Its-I don't know-complicated. He's been distant. And doesn't bother with conversation anymore. All he wants to do-you know- is attack my lips.'

Adrian groaned.

'Thanks a lot for sticking that image in my mind.' He muttered rolling his eyes.

Sydney smiled a little at that as she dug through the display tray.

She lifted out an interesting chain with an even more interesting pendant.

'Hey look its-' began Sydney turning to Adrian.

'Shit!' cried Adrian his eyes widening, 'It's a skeleton wearing a pirate hat!'

'It's kinda cool.' Murmured Sydney lifting it up to see it better.

'GIMME!' cried Adrian grabbing the chain.

Sydney tried to yank it away just as Adrian grabbed it.

SNAP!

Sydney and Adrian both stared at the broken chain in surprise.

'Oh shit.' Muttered Adrian.

_Friends take the blame for you, but best friends shout 'It was her! She did it! I AM INNOCENT!'_

'Adrian!' groaned Sydney setting down the broken chain and looking at it, 'What did you do?'

'You are my best friend, Sage,' mumbled Adrian looking at the chain with regret, 'but you know how I feel about skeletons wearing pirate hats.'

'What the hell?' a voice startled both Sydney and Adrian.

Both of them turned back to see a huge tattooed man appear behind the stall.

The man's eyes were angrily fixed on the chain.

'Oh no.' said Sydney under her breath.

She prepared to use her Alchemist trained persuasion on this guy.

Adrian touched Sydney's arm.

'Don't.' he said, 'I'll handle it.'

Sydney was surprised. Adrian Ivashkov, royally spoilt Moroi, taking responsibility for something? That was a first.

Adrian eyed the man warily as he stepped forward.

'Excuse me, sir.' Said Adrian.

The tattooed man narrowed his eyes at Adrian.

'It was her!' cried Adrian pointing at Sydney, 'she did it! I AM INNOCENT!'

Sydney gaped.

'What?' she cried, 'Adrian!'

'She destroyed the beautiful necklace!' insisted Adrian, 'She does not value skeletons wearing pirate hats!'

Adrian did not even have to work hard to convince the man of his innocence. It was all in the power of Spirit and the natural charisma that Adrian had due to being a spirit user. The man turned his focus to Sydney.

'You have to pay for the necklace, Miss.' He growled as Adrian shot Sydney a triumphant look.

Glaring at Adrian, Sydney pulled out a few dollars and handed it to the man.

'Might as well keep the thing.' Growled the man nodding at the necklace.

Adrian grinned as he took the chain off the counter.

'Thanks for backing me up.' Said Sydney sarcastically as they walked away.

'You're welcome, celery stick.' Smirked Adrian, 'besides we can fix this with a few-um Sage?'

Adrian stopped walking and looked at Sydney puzzled. Sydney had frozen with a look of disbelief on her face.

Adrian followed her gaze and raised an eyebrow appreciatively as they landed on a pretty girl with a body that belonged on the runway. However the look was replaced by one of surprise as he saw the guy cozy-ing up to her.

It was Brayden.

'Sydney!' began Adrian turning to Sydney but she shook her head and walked off as fast as she could towards the rest rooms.

Adrian narrowed his eyes at the couple. Nobody had the permission to hurt his best friend. Ever.

…..

**Ok so the one shots in this story are starting to lead to one another :) **** Anyways I had so much fun writing this chapter ^_^ Thank you so much for reading and please leave a feedback, or a prompt, or really anything you would like to see happen between Sydrian in this story and I will try and use them :) until next time!  
**


	4. Wonderful Wrecks

**Hey everyone… got tons of homework so decided to update a new chapter before getting started… first of all, thanks so much to all my reviewers for your wonderful feed backs and ideas :D And now hurrying off to the story…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines.**

…

_Friends will comfort you when your boyfriend breaks up with you, but best friends will wreck his car and write loser all over it._

'He was always an odd stick,' muttered Angeline darkly, 'I couldn't even understand half the words he said.'

Sydney grimaced as she drank her fifth cup of coffee.

'What you're failing English too?' asked Jill looking at Angeline and grinning. She glanced at Sydney to see if she had cracked a smile. She didn't.

She had never been cheated on before. Well she'd never actually had a boyfriend before but that was beside the point. And the girl that Brayden had cheated on her with had a figure similar to those of Moroi, how could she compare?

'You know,' said Eddie as he walked in to the room carrying a few chocolate bars, 'Karma's going to get Brayden's ass.'

Jill jumped up eagerly to take the chocolate and ripped off the wrapper.

'No thank you.' replied Sydney politely as Eddie offered her one, 'Don't need the extra calories do I now?'

Only after she'd said it, Sydney realized how bitter she sounded.

'Sydney.' Murmured Jill, her eyes looking pained.

Sydney stood up and started to clear the cups and plates off the table.

'I'm fine,' said Sydney trying to sound like it, 'I just need to get used to it.'

Eddie raised an eyebrow at Jill and Angeline, both of whom jumped up to help her.

Sydney gave them a grateful smile.

Suddenly Jill dropped the bowl she was carrying. It smashed to the floor leaving the others staring at it in shock. Eddie rushed to Jill's side.

Jill's eyes had a glazed look in them.

'Adrian.' Sighed Sydney as she quickly walked in to the kitchen to get a broom.

'Wonder what Mr. Royal Moroi's doing now?' muttered Eddie frowning.

Jill suddenly snapped out of her trance.

'Oh my god!' Jill cried her eyes wide.

Sydney rushed out of the kitchen, her stomach churning.

Was Adrian in trouble again? Was he hurt?

'What?' asked Angeline walking over to Jill's side as well.

'We need to go!' cried Jill grabbing her jacket and hurrying towards the door, 'It's Adrian and Brayden.'

Sydney gasped.

'Don't tell me Adrian hit him or something.' Said Sydney following her out.

Jill grimaced.

'Adrian hitting Brayden would be the least of your problems.' She replied.

…

Jill gave Sydney very specific directions about Adrian's whereabouts. Jill and Eddie had jumped out of the Latte before Sydney could cut the engine.

They were at a clearing, it was partly dark.

Sydney could make out Adrian's back. Sydney's eyes narrowed at his posture.

'Uh oh,' muttered Angeline, 'he's done it this time.'

Adrian stood with his arms crossed over his chest, a defiant expression on his face, while Brayden was shouting about something.

Sydney quickly walked over to the guys.

'Adrian.' She said as she got closer.

Adrian turned and smiled at them.

'Oh look everyone's here to see my exhibition.' Smirked Adrian.

Sydney frowned in confusion, but before she could say a word, Brayden walked up to her glaring.

'You!' he spat at Sydney, 'You orchestrated this! You wanted to get revenge!'

Sydney's eyebrows shot up in indignation.

'What the hell are you talking about?' she asked feeling her eyes burn.

'Allow me to lead you to my masterpiece of the season.' Said Adrian putting an arm around Sydney's shoulders and leading her towards-

'Oh my god!' cried Sydney her jaws dropping open, 'Oh shoot!'

It was what used to be Brayden's silver Ford Mustang, only now, it resembled anything but that.

There were huge dents in several places, red paint was splashed mercilessly on the wind shield, and in large letters, the word 'LOSER' was painted in bright colors.

'Told you it was bad.' Muttered Jill.

'I like it.' Angeline said grinning.

'Adrian.' Whispered Sydney turning to her best friend.

Adrian grinned.

'So do I get an A?' he asked raising an eyebrow.

'Nope.' Replied Sydney who couldn't help but smile at his antics, 'An A-plus.'

Brayden who looked livid by now stood right in front of Sydney.

'You are so pathetic and weak,' he hissed at her, 'that instead of taking my rejection like a normal person, you set your hooligans on my car. Do you even have any idea how much it is worth, you little Bitc-'

Sydney flinched at the venom in his voice but before he could finish, Adrian stepped in front of Sydney and punched Brayden in the face. Brayden yelled and knelt over with pain.

Jill screamed with shock.

'Your car is worth a million times more than you will ever be, I'll give you that, you bastard!' said Adrian in a low voice.

'Allright,' said Eddie throwing a disgusted look at Brayden, 'Come on, Adrian. Lets go.'

Adrian gave a look full of loathing to Brayden before walking away.

Sydney could not figure out how to close, or even work on closing her mouth which hung open.

Adrian Ivashkov who claimed he'd never get his hands dirty had punched Brayden's lights out.

…

_Friends will tell you that you look pretty to cheer you up, but best friends will say 'you look like shit. Get it together, bitch.'_

'Come on Sydney,' pleaded Jill, 'It doesn't look bad at all.'

Sydney miserably looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally smooth hair was a disaster. She'd tried a haircut that morning which went horribly wrong and now she had a fringe which was too short.

'It looks awful.' Sydney moaned.

'The only thing which looks awful is that T-shirt.' Replied Angeline with a grimace ignoring Jill's glare, 'besides at least you get to go out, I'm still not allowed to leave the dorms, which reminds me I should really be getting back.'

Sydney glanced down at her T-shirt which she'd worn in hopes of distracting people from the bad haircut. She looked like a mess.

'I really want to watch the Croods, Sydney.' Begged Jill, 'Please let's go. I already have the tickets.'

'Just go with Adrian and E-' began Sydney exasperated.

The door banged open. Angeline leaped to her feet in guardian mode, but it was only Adrian and Eddie.

Angeline raised an eyebrow at Eddie.

'I told him not to.' Replied Eddie pointing at Adrian who smirked as he occupied one whole sofa to himself.

'Adrian.' Said Jill yanking Sydney towards her, 'Tell Sydney that she looks pretty and that she absolutely must go watch the Croods with us.'

Adrian sat up and gave Sydney a once over. Self consciously Sydney patted down her hair.

'You look like shit,' replied Adrian raising an eyebrow, 'Get it together, bitch. The haircut alone wouldn't be so bad but that T-shirt's pretty much killing any chance of anything else looking decent.'

Sydney and Jill both glared at Adrian who grinned lazily at them.

'Whatever!' muttered Sydney throwing a cushion at Adrian and walking away, slamming her bedroom door behind her.

She reappeared a few minutes later, in a beige tops and a black skirt, wearing a black hat.

'Classy. Said Adrian looking at her appreciatively.

'Thank you.' Replied Sydney curtly feeling rather pleased, 'let's go. And Adrian don't you ever call me a bitch again.'

With that she followed Jill out of the door.

'How the hell do you do that?' whispered Angeline to Adrian.

'It's a gift, sweetheart.' Replied Adrian winking at her.

….

'Don't you dare order coffee, Sage.' Warned Adrian.

They were all out for ice cream after watching the movie.

Sydney glanced up from her menu and the look on her face confirmed that she was planning on ordering exactly that.

'Um-' she mumbled uncertainly as she looked through the names.

'Surprise us.' Said Adrian grinning at her.

Eddie and Jill exchanged a look as they waited for Sydney to order.

'Fine.' Replied Sydney rolling her eyes, 'I will have a double caramelita.'

'Yum!' said Jill smiling at Sydney.

Sydney chanced a look at Adrian who gave her a thumbs up.

'I need to go to the bathroom,' said Jill standing up, 'be right back.'

Eddie followed Jill as she headed for the bathroom.

Adrian watched her leave, his expression thoughtful.

'If he were not her Guardian,' said Adrian smirking, at the huge bowl of ice cream that the server set in front of Sydney, 'that would be so weird if he followed her to the loo every time.'

Sydney took a spoon and hesitated.

'Go ahead.' Said Adrian wickedly, 'taste the calories.'

Sydney rolled her eyes at Adrian and took a large spoonful in her mouth.

It was delicious. Sydney closed her eyes savoring the taste. She felt the ice cream melt on her tongue.

'Mmm.' She mumbled as she took another spoonful. She smacked her lips and licked the spoon clean.

Adrian froze as he watched her. His own spoon was dripping as it hovered in mid air.

Sydney licked her lips and opened her eyes. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

'That good huh?' he asked in an amused tone but he had a strange look on his face.

Sydney flushed embarrassed.

'I haven't had ice cream in a long time.' She explained grinning, 'We should do this more often.'

'Sure.' Muttered Adrian under his breath as a faint blush appeared on his pale cheeks.

….

**Allright so there it was.. it was my longest chapter so far :) … Brayden really pissed off Adrian, no surprises there … and our first Sydrian moment…what do you think was going on in Adrian's mind? And poor Sydney was oblivious to the effect she had on him…she was just eating her ice cream… **

**Leave a review and tell me what you thought…!**

**Until next time then..!**


	5. Falling in Fear?

**Hey guys… am so so sorry about the late update…a bucket of thank yous to all the reviewers and the people who favorited this story…Oh and for the record, in the last chapter, Adrian was just thinking about kissing her nothing more :p …**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or Bloodlines.**

_.._

_Friends will help you up if you fall down, but best friends will laugh at you then trip you again._

'What did you pick for number four?' asked Sydney, frowning as she scanned her question paper, 'I picked option c but I-'

Adrian groaned as he walked down the school hallway with her.

'We've been through this before, Sage,' he muttered rolling his eyes, 'I am not going through the exam paper once I have already given the exam. As if giving it once wasn't bad enough.'

'Fine,' huffed Sydney, putting the paper back inside her bag, 'you know you can really be a huge pa-WHOAAAH!'

Sydney slipped and landed on her butt rather ungracefully.

'Oww!' groaned Sydney feeling her cheeks flame up.

Adrian paused and looked at Sydney on the floor, his expression unreadable and then he burst out laughing.

A few freshman girls passing by, giggled at Adrian's reaction.

Sydney got to her feet fuming.

'That was hilarious!' chucked Adrian as Sydney glared at him.

'Thanks for nothing.' Hissed Sydney preparing to make a dramatic exit. But just as she turned around sharply, Adrian struck out his foot and Sydney tripped and went splaying forward.

The hallways, empty now, echoed with Adrian's laughter.

Sydney who had fallen face forward this time, rolled over to glare daggers at Adrian.

'Okay okay,' said Adrian still chuckling as he held out his hand, 'truce.'

Sydney raised an eyebrow.

'I guess,' she said slowly sitting up, then without warning, she yanked Adrian's ankle and he crashed to the floor on his back, 'or not!'

Sydney stood up grinning as Adrian grimaced.

'Oh you'll pay for this.' He muttered as he curled his legs just so it hit Sydney's feet sharply, and she stumbled and fell. Right on top of him.

'Ouff!' gasped Adrian having the breath knocked out of him as Sydney landed on him, hard.

Sydney raised her face, which was right above Adrian's and burst out laughing.

'Double impact huh?' she said, 'falling first then having someone fall on you. Cushioning effect, you know.'

Adrian was all too aware of the cushioning effect.

Sydney's face was directly above his, a few strands of her hair tickled his face. Somewhere during the fall, his hands had wrapped protectively around her waist. His cheeks flamed up.

Adrian cleared his throat.

'Mind saving some of my bones, Sage?' he muttered removing his hands immediately.

Sydney rolled her eyes as she got off him.

'You had it coming.' She said as she walked away, 'Come on. We are late for Calculus.'

As she walked away, Sydney felt a sudden warmth creep to her cheeks, but she ignored it.

….

_Friends will pick out a chick-flick to watch with you, but best friends will make you watch The Exorcist and scare you both in the process._

'Come on Sydney,' moaned Eddie pretty much begging, 'I can not do this alone.'

'Sorry Eddie,' replied Sydney in to the cell phone, 'I'm having a movie night of my own, with Adrian. Besides it can't be that bad.'

'Are you kidding me?' muttered Eddie sounding horrified, 'the girls picked a movie called He's just not that in to you. I haven't seen it but I think-'

'Oh that movie,' said Sydney cheerfully, 'yup you are screwed. If Jill did not see you going all smitten, she will now.'

Eddie groaned just as Sydney heard her front door open.

'I'm home!' she heard Adrian call, 'Where are you, Sage?'

'I got to go!' said Sydney to Eddie, 'Have fun. Or not!'

She quickly hung up before Eddie could reply.

'So,' said Adrian flopping down on the couch, 'what are we watching?'

Sydney kept a perfect poker face as she joined him on the couch.

'The Exorcist.' She replied curtly.

'Scary?' asked Adrian grabbing the bowl of popcorn.

'Not really.' Replied Sydney hiding a small grin as she turned on the TV.

**122 minutes later….**

'I hate you!' muttered Adrian staring at the screen in shock where the end credits were playing.

'I need to go to the bathroom.' Said Sydney trying to warm her arms by rubbing them.

She stood up and Adrian immediately sprang up and grabbed her arm.

'No way am I staying downstairs alone.' He said in a rather high voice.

'I am going to the bathroom.' Cried Sydney trying to pull her arm away.

'Well I am coming too!' said Adrian stubbornly, 'I'll stand outside. Maybe even lean against the door.'

'Fine!' huffed Sydney and both of them started up the stairs.

'Remember the scene where-' began Sydney feeling goosebumps rise on her arms.

'Shut up!' growled Adrian.

After a moment's silence Adrian spoke in a whisper.

'Does the house seem eerily quiet to you?' he asked.

'Ssh,' whispered Sydney, 'I heard something.'

A thumping noise was coming from the bathroom.

'open it.' Said Sydney looking at Adrian with terrified eyes.

'Stake me!' he muttered as he reached for the door knob.

'One two three!' Counted Sydney hanging on to Adrian's arm.

Adrian pushed the door open and a cat jumped out.

Adrian and Sydney both yelled out.

'Where did that come from?' cried Adrian, 'whose animal is that?'

'It's not mine!' cried Sydney shrilly.

'No it's mine!' came a female voice from behind them.

Sydney screamed as they both turned around to face none other than Ms. Terwilliger.

'What the hell!' fumed Adrian under his breath, 'woman trying to give me a heart attack?'

'What are you doing here?' asked Sydney shakily, 'Oh lord! My head's spinning.'

'I came by to use you for a spell,' replied Ms. Terwilliger, loftily, 'but looks like you need a calming spell.'

'No kidding.' Muttered Sydney, 'stupid idea to watch that.'

Adrian raised an eyebrow at Sydney.

'Next time we watch Finding Nemo.' He muttered, 'if you want to go horror, pick Scooby Doo!If not, find a new movie partner.'

…

**So that was it..i couldn't think of a scarier movie than The Exorcist..so decided to pick that…not a lot of Sydrian moments here except for Sydney falling on Adrian and to a casual passerby, it would be painful to have someone land on you than romantic, though obviously Adrian didn't feel that way… ;) Leave a review and tell me what you thought! :) **** until next time. 3  
**


	6. After Midnight

**Hey everyone, I know it's been a really long time since I last updated.. I was kinda uninspired... I was still uninspired last night when I just decided to get off my ass and just write the chapter… so I hope you guys like it since I am still confused how feel about this chapter… it's a short one ... but better ones are coming up… thanks for sticking with me **** now off to the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines.**

….

_Friends will help you move house, but best friends will help you move a body._

'Adrian!' groaned Sydney as she took one look at the caller id and answered the phone, 'you know normal people sleep at one in the morning.'

'Yeah I know that,' replied Adrian smoothly, 'why do you think I called you?'

Sydney rolled her eyes. She could hear loud dance music in the background.

'Lame.' She muttered, 'so to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I am in trouble. Kinda.' Replied Adrian.

'Yeah really?' asked Sydney sarcastically, 'I would not have thought of that.'

'God you are so cranky,' muttered Adrian, 'anyways, I am in trouble and I am not alone.'

Sydney sighed.

'Adrian please don't tell me I have to come and pick up Jet Steele and his latest conquest.' Said Sydney stifling a yawn.

Adrian chuckled.

'Hey leave Jet out of this,' replied Adrian, 'He's off duty tonight. Well sorta.'

'Are you going to tell me about it already or should I hang up?' hissed Sydney.

'Okay,' said Adrian quickly, 'so Angeline was sick of being cooped up so I decided to do her a favor and take her out dancing at The Del.'

'What?' cried Sydney gripping the phone tighter, 'but I called Jill at ten and she told me Angeline was studying for a calculus test she has.'

'Yeah I told them not to tell you,' replied Adrian.

'And now you need my help to sneak her back in?' said Sydney through gritted teeth.

'Well that's part of it. Yeah.' Replied Adrian, 'so how soon can you get here? Because I really need to catch up on my sleep.'

CLICK!

Sydney hung up the phone.

…..

Twenty minutes later, Sydney maneuvered through the crowd at The Del trying to locate Adrian. A few girls wearing dresses so short it should have been illegal gave Sydney the 'what's that smell?' look.

Sydney spotted Adrian leaning against the counter and smiling lazily at a knockout with glossy black hair.

Sydney rolled her eyes. Apparently Jet Steele was not off duty.

As she made her way towards him, she saw that on a bar stool beside him, Angeline was slumped, her eyes closed, her head on the counter.

'The nerve of him.' Muttered Sydney glaring at Adrian as she stalked up to him.

'I think your sister and you should come with me,' the glossy haired girl was saying, 'I can drive you both home.'

'Sister?' cried Sydney earning her a shocked look from the girl.

Adrian turned to face Sydney and raised an eyebrow as if challenging Sydney to contradict his story.

Sydney made an about face then turned to the girl.

'That is not his sister,' she said jabbing a finger at Angeline, 'in fact it's my sister who happens to be his fiancé.'

Adrian snorted and chocked on his drink and then started coughing.

The glossy haired girl's eyes narrowed at Adrian who merely shrugged.

'You pig!' she cried and in one smooth movement he dumped her drink on his head and stalked off.

Adrian grimaced as he turned to face Sydney who was trying not to laugh.

'Now we are even.' Stated Sydney grinning.

'We are more than even,' muttered Adrian rolling his eyes, 'you lost me a model and you got my hair ruined.'

Sydney shook her head then turned to Angeline.

'Well let's get her out of here.' She said taking one of Angeline's arm and putting it over her shoulder.

'She's heavy!' complained Adrian frowning as he did the same.

'Oh shut up!' grumbled Sydney as her shoulder started aching.

…

Adrian hurried over to Sydney who was waiting in the latte.

'Okay I got her under compulsion,' announced Adrian, 'Let's go! Let's go! I can't hold it for long.'

Sydney opened the doors to the back seat where Angeline was sleeping.

'I'll get the head,' announced Sydney, 'you get the feet.'

'Why?" asked Adrian.

'It will be quicker this way.' Snapped Sydney, 'now come on.'

And a minute later they were on their way to Jill and Angeline's room panting and occasionally stumbling.

'Why couldn't you watch over her?' gasped Sydney as they climbed the stairs.

'Oh trust me I wanted to but,' replied Adrian tiny beads of sweat appearing on his forehead, 'a girl named Katie asked me to dance, then came Julie, then Amanda, how ungentlemanly would it have been if I had refused?'

'I can think of a hundred ungentlemanly things you do in a week.' Muttered Sydney as they reached Jill's door.

'Hey not a hundred!' exclaimed Adrian, 'Maybe fifty or so but not a hundred.'

Jill was there instantly opening the door.

'Fun night?' she asked cheerfully.

'Yeah totally.' Muttered Sydney under her breath as they dumped Angeline on her bed.

'I had fun.' Announced Adrian shrugging, 'I'll bet Sydney did too and she's just too shy to admit it.'

Sydney fumed as she walked off.

Adrian followed an annoying smirk on his face.

'Hey Sage!' he called as she didn't turn around.

'I am sleepy Adrian,' warned Sydney, 'I can't be blamed if I resort to violence now.'

Adrian chuckled.

'Okay listen,' said Adrian stepping in front of her, 'Let me make it up to you.'

Sydney raised an eyebrow then sighed.

'It's fine really.' She muttered shrugging, 'you were just being you know, you!'

'Gee you make it sound like such a compliment.' Said Adrian sarcastically.

Sydney unlocked the doors to Latte and slid inside and shut the door.

'Goodnight Adrian.' Said Sydney smiling sleepily at him.

'Who's going to drive me home?' asked Adrian raising his eyebrow.

Sydney grinned at him as she started the car.

'Why don't you call up one of Jet Steele's girls?' suggested Sydney.

Without another word, she backed out and pulled away.

'Guess I'm walking home!' called Adrian even though she could not possibly hear him, 'in this cold.'

But as he started walking, he had to admit, the night had been going pretty boring until Sydney had showed up.

…..

**So that was it for this chapter… Please leave a review! **


	7. Near Miss

**Hey guys back with a new update…I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it too. :)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines.**

_Friends will laugh at jokes with you, but best friends will randomly break out laughing because of some inside joke you guys had last week._

'A dance?' muttered Adrian frowning, 'In this heat?'

'Yes because you will be dancing outside.' Replied Sydney sarcastically as she read the flyer, then added brightly, 'dress code's formal.'

Adrian snatched the flyer from Sydney's hand and narrowed his eyes as he read it.

'Oh go ahead,' muttered Sydney, 'it's not like I was reading it or anything.'

Adrian ignored her as he crumpled up the flyer and tossed it in to the trash can.

'I am showing up in jeans.' Announced Adrian as both of them entered the cafeteria.

'Hey guys! Said Jill her eyes brightening at the sight of Sydney as both Adrian and she took a seat at the table.

Angeline, Eddie and Trey barely nodded at them, fully engrossed in something a red haired girl named Simone was saying with great enthusiasm.

'Okay here's another one,' she was saying her face flushed, 'so this guy goes to a friends place for lunch and notices the friends dog acting strangely every time he took a bite. Finally he asks the friend why his dog was acting like that. And the friend replies, "Oh I can not imagine but maybe it's because you are using the same plate he usually eats from."'

Sydney smiled politely as did Eddie. But Angeline burst out laughing startling Jill beside her.

Adrian scoffed.

'So lame!' he muttered to Jill rolling his eyes. Jill nodded in agreement.

'Don't be so mean.' Said Sydney punching Adrian lightly on his arm.

Simone was in the middle of another joke when Adrian snorted.

Sydney raised an eyebrow but turned back to the girl when Adrian simply shrugged

Simone was just nearing her punch line when Adrian burst out laughing. Trey jumped then colored up embarrassed, Sydney and Jill both exchanged looks as Adrian continued laughing. Both Angeline and Simone shot Adrian looks of extreme annoyance.

'What?' snapped Angeline glaring at Adrian.

Adrian guffawed then stopped abruptly, his face a mask of merriment.

'Please go on.' He told Simone politely.

Simone after throwing a nasty look at Adrian begin her story all over again.

Sydney nudged Adrian and shot him a questioning look. Adrian grinned at Sydney and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. Jill stared at them curiously, as Adrian leaned back and watched Sydney's face which had a small smile on it.

Both of them then turned to listen to Simone once more.

Jill raised an eyebrow at Adrian but his only reply was a wink.

'So then she goes-' said Simone in a dramatic tone.

Sydney burst out laughing. A laughter that bubbled up from her chest and burst forth lighting up her face with joy.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at her questioning her sanity momentarily.

Adrian was staring at her too, but where the rest of them stared for the sake of figuring out why she was laughing, the moroi royalty stared for the sake of watching her laugh. He liked how bright her face got and there was innocence to her laughter.

'Do you mind?' snapped Simone frustrated.

'Sorry,' said Adrian solemnly, then the corners of his lips twitched and he burst out laughing.

Soon everyone in the cafeteria was laughing. The sight of the two best friends laughing crazily was so endearing that they couldn't help but join in.

'I'm going to go now!' said Sydney still laughing, wiping the tears off her cheeks.

With that she fled and entered the room closest to the cafeteria which was an empty art class.

Leaning against a desk, she tried to catch her breath.

A few minutes later Adrian entered the room smirking.

'I think,' said Sydney breathing heavily, 'Simone hates us!'

Adrian chuckled.

'You think?' he asked as he edged nearer.

'You shouldn't have reminded me about that,' said Sydney accusingly, 'I mean last week was bad enough. My stomach hurt all night.'

'Mine hurt for two days.' Shrugged Adrian grinning.

There was silence as both of them evened out their breathing. Finally Adrian looked up at Sydney.

Her eye lashes were still wet from the tears of laughter.

Slowly keeping his eyes on her face, Adrian drew closer to Sydney.

Sydney looked up to see Adrian's face all intense close to hers.

'He's going to kiss me!' thought Sydney freezing as her stomach did somersaults and her palms started sweating. Her mind numbed up and suddenly it seemed imperative that she did not move. Hell she was having difficulty breathing again.

Adrian was five inches away when he paused and plucked an eyelash from her cheeks.

'Make a wish, Sage,' he murmured as he took Sydney's hand and placed the eyelash on it, and then added, 'why are you sweating?'

Sydney yanked her hands away and moved away from the desk.

'Just a while ago you were complaining about the heat weren't you?' she said rather shrilly as she backed out of the room, 'Heat equals perspiration!'

Adrian raised an eyebrow as Sydney turned red and nearly fled from the room.

'Stupid Stupid!' thought Sydney, 'he's your best friend! Don't even think of it that way! Beside why on earth would Adrian Ivashkov, Moroi prince want to kiss an Alchemist.'

Adrian stood for a few moments staring at her retreating back.

Then wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans he walked out of the room.

'What the hell was I thinking?' he muttered mentally kicking himself, 'nearly lost it today.'

…..

**So that was it for this chapter…coming up next chapter I am going to mention a band or two and a song or two…so what are your favorite bands? Let me know and I will probably end up mentioning them! **** Until the next time then guys! :)  
**


	8. Something to Sing About

**Hey guys… I am back with a new update…THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS 3 AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS :) so before I get in to the story I have something to say…when I started this story, I had intended it to be a short one, so we are nearing the end of this story ****.. so that's that and as I said last chapter I would mention a band or two and a song or two…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines.**

…**.**

_Friends turn up the volume when your favorite song comes on, but best friends turn up the volume and start singing a random song at the top of their lungs._

Sydney tapped her foot impatiently as she knocked on the door again.

She could hear faint music coming from the apartment. Some Dashboard Confessional song.

'Seriously Adrian!' yelled Sydney banging on the door now, 'open up right now! I know that you're in there, I can hear "Hands Down" and-'

Before Sydney could get another word out, the door swung open and Adrian stood there, running a towel through his wet hair, his shirt halfway buttoned.

'Seriously Sage,' muttered Adrian smirking as Sydney's eyes widened and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks, 'If you want to see me shirtless, atleast be subtle about it.'

Sydney glared at him as she stormed in to the apartment.

'What do you think you're doing?' She demanded, her hands placed firmly on her hips, her mouth a tight line.

Adrian shrugged as he buttoned up his shirt.

'Well the shower took longer than usual,' he replied, 'see I couldn't decide which of my six body washes I wanted to use-'

'Adrian!' cried Sydney impatiently, 'that is not what I meant.'

'I'm afraid you are not clarifying much by yelling at me sweetheart.' Said Adrian as he sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him.

Sydney remained where she was.

'You missed school two days in a row,' said Sydney crossing her arms across her chest, 'you haven't been answering your phone or replying to any of your texts.'

Adrian arched an eyebrow arrogantly as if to say, 'so what?'

Sydney sat down on the couched beside him with a groan.

'You could have been dead!' she pointed out.

Adrian smirked.

'And yet here I am!' he replied, 'Still alive and awesome.'

Sydney sighed closing her eyes; clearly she wasn't going to get any direct answers from Adrian today. She hoped it did not show on her face how sick with worry she had been. But then again, she was his best friend, she had a right to be worried.

'Turn that up will you?' grumbled Sydney as a new song came on, 'I lo-'

'Love this song.' Finished Adrian already at the stereo turning up the volume, 'I know.'

Sydney closed her eyes once more as she hummed a few bars from Belle of the Boulevard.

Adrian watched her, an unconscious smile creeping on his face.

'You're staring at me.' said Sydney without opening her eyes, 'why are you staring at me?'

The smile on Adrian's face grew wider.

'Because I have a sexy voice.' Stated Adrian curtly.

Sydney opened her eyes frowning, but before she could say anything-

'Where did I go wrong I lost a friend,' bellowed Adrian startling Sydney, 'somewhere along in the bitterness and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I known how to save a life.'

'Adrian!' exclaimed Sydney hiding her smile, 'shut up!'

Adrian gave her an extremely devilish grin as he continued to sing.

Sydney couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

'All right!' said Sydney standing up, 'I can see that you're very much alive, so I am going to leave now!'

Adrian stopped singing.

'Wait I need a ride to Maxee's Café.' Said Adrian.

Sydney sat back down.

'Hurry up then.' She said.

Adrian went in to his room as Sydney turned on the TV.

'So why do you have to go to Maxee's café?' asked Sydney flipping through the channels.

For a moment there was no reply, Sydney was just about to repeat the question, when Adrian answered.

'I have a date!' he called back.

And it took Sydney by surprise the amount of jealousy those few words stirred in her.

'Don't be stupid,' she thought, 'Moroi. Alchemist. Moroi. Alchemist.'

'So who is she?' asked Sydney carefully.

'Someone who is fit to actually be seen with me at the dance.' Replied Adrian a hint of amusement in his tone.

Sydney bit her lips and turned off the TV just as Adrian walked in to the room.

'Ready!' said Adrian then added, 'so who are you going with?'

Sydney was too busy in her own thoughts to notice how Adrian averted his eyes while asking this.

'Well,' said Sydney her voice shaking a fraction, 'Jill, Angeline, Eddie, Trey and I have decided to go as a group.'

A strange look passed over Adrian but before she could identify it, it was gone.

'Great!' said Adrian enthusiastically.

'Yes just great!' thought Sydney miserably as she plastered a smile on her face.

…..

**This is it for this chapter. I am sure all The Fray fans recognized the song that Adrian was *ahem ahem* singing! Who can tell me what was the look that passed over Adrian's face?**

**Coming up next chapter is "THE DANCE"! I can't wait! Until the next time then!**


	9. Dance with me?

**Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well…I am updating quicker than usual this time, thanks to my wonderfully inspiring reviewers! Thank you to everyone who has been following this story. So I think this will probably be the last chapter of this Sydrian fic **** though I might post an epilogue if you guys want me to… so off to the story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own VA or bloodlines.**

_Friends find you a dance partner, but bestfriends ditch their partners to dance with you._

Sydney groaned as she looked in to the mirror wide-eyed.

'I feel sick!' she muttered tugging at the dress.

'I could kill her right now!' growled Angeline slapping Sydney's hands away and smoothing the dress.

'This is ridiculous!' said Sydney her voice high pitched.

'You are being ridiculous!' insisted Jill frowning, 'Oh Sydney, look at you!'

Sydney turned away from the mirror to face them, her hands on her hips.

'You guys look great!' said Sydney smiling at them.

Jill was wearing a golden dress which had a plunging neckline and fell to her knees. Angeline wore a scarlet backless dress which Sydney was sure would make Trey fall at her feet.

But it was Sydney who had them both beat that night, even though she was unaware of it.

The Alchemist looked amazing with the combined effort of Jill and Angeline (well mostly Jill).

Sydney wore a burgundy strapless dress which looked like it was made for her body. Dark mascara covered lashes framed her eyes giving them a mysterious look. Her hair hung in soft ringlets.

'Just one more thing left!' said Jill excitedly as she opened a tube of lipstick.

'Oh no!' said Sydney immediately taking a step back, 'Noway!'

But Angeline blocked her from behind.

'Hey it's a dance!' said Jill crossly, 'You never know whom you might be kissing. And this lipstick is strawberry flavored.'

Helpless Sydney let Jill apply the red lipstick on her lips.

'Now let's go already!' snapped Angeline, 'Trey's waiting with Eddie.'

…

'So where are your friends Adrian?' asked the blonde, her lips hovering dangerously close to Adrian's ears.

'Patience Celine,' murmured Adrian sipping his drink as he looked around the gym which was being used for the dance. The decoration committee had done a good job. Golden fairy lights hung everywhere giving the whole place a magical feel.

Celine squealed as Burn by Ellie Goulding came on.

'Oh my gosh!' said Celine grabbing Adrian's arm, 'I love this song!'

Adrian smiled politely at his date, feeling a tinge of annoyance.

'Where are they?' he thought impatiently.

'Let's dance!' urged Celine spinning one eighty degrees in her blue dress. A dress which looked like it had been painted on.

Adrian flashed her a charming smile about to make a witty retort but the reply died on his lips and his smile faded as his eyes fixed on the gym doors. Adrian froze, his face a mask of surprise, shock and ten other emotions, all at the same time.

Jill and Angeline both glided in followed by Eddie and Trey who could barely concentrate on walking straight. But Adrian had eyes for one person only, Sydney.

It was like the whole room had turned dim and she was the only bright thing in the room.

'Adrian!' came Celine's voice breaking him out of his trance, 'Are you even listening to me?'

'No.' replied Adrian taking her arm, 'come on, let's meet my friends.'

They made heir way to the group.

'Greetings earthlings!' said Adrian flashing them all a grin.

'Now where did you hear that?' asked Sydney sarcastically.

Adrian turned to Sydney, putting on his usual lazy smile but it didn't quite reach his intense eyes.

'Well well,' he said to her, 'don't you clean up nicely, Sage.'

Sydney flashed him a smile which increased his heartbeat.

'Snap out of it!' he ordered himself.

'Everyone, Celine,' said Adrian gesturing at his date, 'Celine, everyone.'

'Hello!' said Celine smiling like a trophy girlfriend, 'And that's Celine like Saline with an E.'

Eddie and Angeline exchanged bewildered looks.

'I see you decided against wearing jeans,' said Sydney looking at Adrian.

Adrian was about to reply when Celine grabbed his arm again.

'All I need! I love this song!' cried Celine, 'Damon and Elena danced to this. We have to dance!'

Adrian raised an eyebrow wondering what Celine was talking about but nevertheless, he followed her to the dance floor.

Sydney glanced at Jill who was staring longingly at the dancing couples around them.

'Eddie,' said Sydney, 'won't you ask Jill to dance?'

Eddie turned bright red as everyone turned to look at him. He turned to Jill.

'Do you want to dance?' he asked shyly. Jill nodded blushing.

Angeline looked at their retreating backs then turned to Trey.

'Are you going to ask me to dance or not?' she snapped her eyes flashing imperiously.

Trey gulped and held out his hand. Sydney smiled as she watched them dance.

She sat down on one of the chairs and looked around. And somehow her eyes always came back to land on Adrian.

She sighed. She did not feel bad because he was dancing with Celine. No, she felt bad because she got to be in Adrian's arms. And she felt miserable because of how good they looked together.

…..

Adrian could not concentrate on whatever Celine was saying. Hell, he had a hard time keeping his eyes on her. His mind was occupied with Sydney. He couldn't even glance at her without feeling his cheeks grow warm.

'Okay listen to me Celine,' said Adrian when the song ended and a new one started up, 'You are very sleepy. You want to go take a nap in your car.'

Celine's eyes grew unfocused as she looked into Adrian's green ones then she blinked.

'I'll be back,' she told Adrian stifling a yawn, 'I need to get something from my car.'

Adrian nodded hiding a smile.

'Take your time.' He told her as she walked away.

Adrian looked around for Sydney and found her sitting alone watching Jill and Eddie dance with a small smile on her lips.

Adrian made his way to her.

'Hey!' said Sydney as Adrian drew near.

'Looks like they decided to play Stolen.' Said Adrian.

'So I hear,' said Sydney, 'where's Celine.'

'Halfway across dreamland for all I care.' Thought Adrian, out loud he said, 'Taking a break. Dance with me?'

Sydney hesitated as she looked at Adrian's outstretched hand.

Then taking a deep breath she nodded and took his hand.

He led her to the dance floor then put his hands on her hips.

Sydney put her hands on his shoulder's her heart pounding.

'She's so beautiful.' Thought Adrian looking in to her eyes. When Sydney blinked, her eyelashes seemed to carpet her cheeks.

'Why did it have to be you?' thought Sydney as she gazed in to the greenish gloom of his eyes, 'why couldn't it be someone who I could have.'

The lights were dimmer now and the golden fairy lights made Sydney's skin glow.

Adrian was staring at Sydney's lips and right then something inside him clicked.

He bent his face towards hers and touched his lips to hers. Sydney's lips parted with surprise for a second and then she was kissing him back, her lips moving against his. The song ended just then, the lights brightening and Sydney pushed away from Adrian, a hand over her mouth.

'I'm sorry.' She gasped and then ran towards the doors leaving Adrian frozen on the dance floor.

She was out of the gym in seconds. It was raining outside, but she didn't care as the rain drenched her instantly.

…

_Friends will ask if you're okay and when you say "I'm fine" they will let it go, but bestfriends will ask you if you're okay and when you say "I'm fine" they look you in the eye and say, "okay now tell me the truth."_

Adrian didn't care that the rain was ruining his carefully gelled hair, nor did he care that it was ruining his Armani tux, his only thought at the moment was that he had to get to Sydney.

He spotted her near the end of the parking lot.

He ran up to her.

'Sydney,' he said his voice filled with guilt, 'stop!'

Sydney stopped and then turned around after five seconds.

'Hey,' breathed Adrian wiping his brows, 'are you okay?'

Sydney nodded, 'I 'm fine.'

Adrian stepped closer to Sydney and lifted up her chin to look her in the eye.

'Okay now tell me the truth.' He murmured, 'Sydney, I am so sorry about that. I shouldn't have kissed you. I- I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry if you didn't like what I did, I- can't- god, I don't know what to say.'

'That's the problem,' said Sydney softly.

'What is?' asked Adrian quietly.

'I wanted you to kiss me Adrian,' said Sydney her heart pounding against her chest, 'And I had no right to want that. I am not Rose or Celine. I'm not like-'

'Not you're right.' Said Adrian firmly, 'You are not like them.'

Sydney nodded feeling stupid.

She wiped the rain water from her face glad that Jill used waterproof makeup. She'd embarrassed herself enough without having a clown face.

'Let's just forget-' begin Sydney but before she could say another word Adrian cut across her.

'They don't make me feel like my heart's pounding a thousand beats a minute,' said Adrian, 'they don't make me lay awake at night replaying the moments I spent with them. They don't make me scrutinize their words to try and find out if there was more. Wishing that there was more.'

Sydney's lips parted as she looked up at Adrian.

'What?' asked Sydney genuinely surprised.

'All the girls I've dated in the last few weeks had something in common.' Said Adrian, 'they were all blondes and they all had brown eyes.'

'Adrian-' began Sydney.

'I was looking for someone to replace you in my heart,' said Adrian, 'But then I realized that even if I found your doppelganger, I still wouldn't feel that way about them. Because there is no one like you. Not to me.'

Sydney was silent now.

'They don't make me blush with their proximity,' said Adrian, 'Only you could do that. They don't brighten my day with a single smile.'

Adrian put a hand on Sydney's cheek.

'And I wouldn't have run after any of them in the pouring rain,' said Adrian a slight smile on his face, 'So no Sydney Sage, you are not them. And don't you ever forget it.'

With that his lips were once more on hers and Sydney felt like the most beautiful girl. And to Adrian, she was.

…..

**About time those two confessed right? So that was it guys. Thank you so much for all those wonderful reviews which inspired me to write the chapters. And I know I haven't exactly been regular at updating, but thanks for being patient and following this story. Might write an epilogue but not really sure about it…so that's all..!**

**XXXXX**


End file.
